Plataility
by GravityFucks
Summary: I don't know


In a past-apocalyptic era, the only living people that are living are Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram, and the only animal that is living is Perry the Platypus. Bare in mind that even though that they are the only living organisms that aren't plants that are still living, the earth is still full of life and shit. Also, the three of them actually don't know that they are still alive.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz remembers of how the Earth was before. When he kept on thinking about it, he began to feel very, very lonely. He then gets the idea of calling his own best friend, he had his doubts because he thought that he would've been dead.

Doofenshmirtz then calls Major Monogram and surprisingly finds out that he's still alive and well. Excited, he tells him to come over to his apartment because they're both alive. When Monogram gets there, he finds Doofenshmirtz and immediately hugs him. The two of them spent some time together, telling all of their adventures they've had after what happened.

Later, Doofenshmirtz tells Monogram to just stay where he's at because he wants to prepare something for him. When Doofenshmirtz was ready, he told Monogram to go to his bedroom. When he walked into Doofenshmirtz's room, he was bare naked. Everywhere. Monogram's penis began to erect. Doofenshmirtz explained that he wants him back together with him just like the "good ol' days" when they were married. Monogram licked his lips and immediately stripped off his clothes and went with Doofenshmirtz. Both of them then engage in sex acts, with both switching from being top and bottom occasionally.

Sometime later, Doofenshmirtz starts to wonder where's Perry the Platypus, much to Monogram's surprise. He thought that Perry was also dead. Just then, Perry unexpectedly appears right in-front of the both of them on the bed. Perry was very shocked that they're both alive and that they're having sex with each other, which also filled with disgust. Doofenshmirtz then persuades him to have sex with both him and Monogram. Perry kept on trying to ignore Doofenshmirtz's persuasions, still couldn't believe what situation he's tacked on to right now.

Perry eventually ungratefully gets into the act, much to his dismay. Perry was forced to suck Monogram's thick dick while Doofenshmirtz fucks Perry hard. Doofenshmirtz says to Perry to just trust him and that it will feel good all the way. Eventually, Perry began to like it, as well as Doofenshmirtz being glad that he trusted him.

Perry began to suck Monogram's thick and muscular military dick very passionately. He platted his face up against Monogram's pelvis and grouped his butt so that Perry's face would stay against Monogram's pelvis. Monogram then let out a big moan and lay his hand on Perry's head and shoved it against his pelvis. He then patted on Perry's back with his other hand, claiming that he's proud of having an agent like Perry and that no one could ever replace him as his favorite agent. Perry then also opened his anus more so that Doofenshmirtz can go in deeper inside Perry. When Doofenshmirtz went inside Perry the deepest he can, Perry then tightened his anus which somehow felt very good to Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz then put pressure on Perry's hips and started to fuck him faster and harder than he ever could. Doofenshmirtz then exclaimed his secret love to Perry out loud.

The threesome continued to explore all the wonders of a whole new world and when all three have "reached their peak", Doof then exclaimed all of his love to Monogram, in which Monogram returned his love by kissing him passionately. Then suddenly, they both came inside Perry and Perry loved all that cum that came inside of him. At that moment, nothing else mattered and everything that happen during this time was never regretted by the three of them. All three were in love and that's all that mattered. Shortly after the events that happened, Doofenshmirtz and Monogram were remarried with Perry as their "sex toy" (and all three of them liked it that way).

Several months later, Doofenshmirtz and Monogram noticed that there was something wrong with Perry. A few moments later, they realize that Perry was somehow pregnant even if he was a male! All three couldn't just believe what was happening. Just right after, Perry then gave birth to two human-platypus hybrids through his manly platypus penis. Essentially, he basically gave birth to a new species. One resembling Doofenshmirtz and Perry, and another one resembling Monogram and Perry. Doofenshmirtz then named the first one Doofapus, and Monogram named the second one Monopus. The two of them also nicknamed the newly-created species "Homopus".

Then Doofenshmirtz and Monogram tell Perry how much they love him and then it zooms out into a panoramic view with more "Homopi" appearing every second the camera zooms out, suggesting that overtime, more of them appear and eventually become the dominant species of Earth.


End file.
